


Winter is O.P.

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Holiday prep, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter sucks, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: Hana just now realizes that Christmas is coming and wants to start decorating. Hopefully the weather will be on their side.





	

Winter is here. Time for merriment, fun in the snow, and praying that snowstorm passes over you. Let’s not forget, it also means Christmas is on its way. However, in the house Som.va, this thought has crossed no one’s mind.

 

Hana and Sombra were doing their usual things. Hana was streaming a Christmas event in an MMO she liked. Sombra sitting at her work station typing away at her virtual interface. When asked what she was doing, all she replied was that it could get her in a lot of trouble if she got caught. She wasn’t going to be obviously.

 

“All right guys! Stream is over for the night.” Hana said as she stretched. Just finishing an end game raid. “Tomorrow we grind for end gear. Until then, D.Va out.”  The stream is cut and Hana lays back in lays back in her chair.

 

“Tired _querida?_ ” Sombra asked from her side of the basement.

“Exhausted” Hana replied as rolled her chair over to Sombra. “That party I had was a bunch of noobs.”

“Maybe next time, I can make the dungeon a little easier on you.”

“And ruin all my gamer cred? No thanks.” Hana stood up leaned against Sombra’s chair. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Are you finished yet?”

“Almost.”

Hana looked around Sombra’s desk while she was working. Nothing much there aside from her computers, one of which was running Hana’s stream on mute. There was also a small pink rabbit plush Hana gave her a while back. Her eye was draw to the desk calendar next to rabbit.

 

December 11…. Holy crap!

“Christmas is coming up!” Hana yelled suddenly realizing the date.

Sombra jumped a bit. “Did you just realize that?”

“This means this will be our first Christmas together!” The idea alone was enough to make her forget about being tired. “We have to do something special for it!”

Sombra turns to face her now over excited girlfriend and chuckled a bit. “Well what did you have in mind?”

“Well we have to exchange gifts! Oh! And decorate the house!”

Hana was positively jumping at the thought of spending Christmas with Sombra. With her being an Ex-Talon member and Hana being with Overwatch, they never really had a chance to be together this time of year. Sombra would email her a Christmas card, but now she actually had a chance to get a gift for her. The question on both their minds however, was what to give the other?

“Hmm. What do I get the girl who can afford anything she wants?” Sombra thought out loud.

“Hey, I’m not that picky. I’m willing to take whatever you can give me.”

Sombra lets out a knowing smile. She already got a gift for Hana a week ago, but why ruin the surprise. She liked seeing her so excited that they were spending Christmas together. She felt the same way. Talon wasn’t exactly the place to go for Christmas cheer, and despite being on good terms each other Widowmaker and Reaper weren’t jumping at the chance to exchange. It was a nice change of pace to have someone to celebrate with. Especially someone as cute as Hana.

 

 

Thoughts of gifts aside, the first thing they decided to do was decorate the house. Hang up some lights outside, get a tree, put up stockings, etc. Except when they looked out a window, what greeted them was the sight of a few inches of snow gathering under a surprise (to them at least) snow storm.

“When did that happen” Sombra asked. Dumbstruck at having somehow missing a snowstorm.

“…Think we can still hang up our decorations” Hana asked, just as shocked.

“I’m not going out in that.”

“On come on. It’s just a little snow.”

“Dorado isn’t exactly a winter land this time of year _chica_. I’m not built to last in a blizzard.”

It honestly wasn’t a blizzard. Still bad though.

“Well either way we have to go out” Hana replied, moving to the couch. “Someone has to shovel that.”

Sombra sighed as crashed on the couch next to Hana. “Can’t we decorate inside and call it a day?”

“Come on, Sombra. For me?” Hana put on the biggest puppy dog eyes she could possibly do. Something that, unfortunately for her, Sombra has no defense against.

“Fine” She gave in. “But, if we must do this, we do this my way.” Sombra got up from couch and walked back into the basement.

“What do you mean” Hana yelled after her.

 

 

As it turned out, Sombra “borrowed” one of Winston’s shield generators. With a few tweaks here and there, she made it large enough and dense enough to cover the house. Protecting them from anymore oncoming snow. So, the next day she set up on the roof, and they were ready to go.

“This is awesome” Hana practically yelled. Coming outside in her blue winter coat with her logo on the back. “It’s like being in a snow globe!”

Sombra joined her almost child-like girlfriend outside after putting on her longer winter coat. “That barrier is only going to last an hour. So, we should get this done while we have the cha…” Before she could finish her sentence, Sombra is pelted in the face by a snowball.

Hana laughs as she readies another one. “Time to show-off my pro snowball throwing skills.”

Sombra wipes the snow off her face and flash a mischievous grin. “ _Si es así como quieres jugar._ ”

Hana threw another snowball but, this time it was dodged. Just like that, the mini snowball war began.

 

After 30 minutes of lobbing snowballs, and watching as the storm picked up on the other side of the barrier, the decided to get back to what they came out there for. It was agreed that Sombra would start decorating and Hana would start shoveling. Mostly because Sombra could easily teleport up to the roof and put lights up there.

“Why am I stuck with the grunt work” Hana asked as she shoveled away at the front walkway.

“Well you can’t expect me to do it. I don’t all that all mighty gamer muscle.” Sombra chuckled as she strung lights along the edge of the roof.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I almost beat Reinhardt at arm wrestling!”

“Was the before or after he decided to let you win?”

Hana stuck her tongue out as a reply. Continuing to shovel, she looked up as the snow starting falling a lot harder.

“It’s really coming down now isn’t it” She observed.

Sombra was busy trying to plug the lights up. “Only more reason, we hurry while we have the barrier.”

“It wasn’t nearly this bad yesterday, was it?”

Almost as answer to her question, a sudden crack in the barrier appeared in front of Hana’s face. And it was growing.

“Um, Sombra?” She looked to see Sombra staring at a crack in the top of the barrier.

The snowstorm was turning into an all-out blizzard outside. Unfortunately for them, the barrier wasn’t exactly holding up to the sudden ferocity of the storm.

“ _Hijo de puta_ ” Sombra said under breath. “Hana, we should probably go back inside.”

The cracks were growing larger and appearing a lot faster.

“나에게 두 번 말할 필요가 없다” Hana replied.

The two tried to move as fast as they could inside. The barrier however, was breaking just as fast. In the end, the barrier broke and the blizzard hit them full force. It took a couple of minutes for Sombra to lead Hana back to the house and inside.

 

 

Hana set on the couch, blanket over her shoulders and hot cocoa in hand, shooting a dirty look outside the window.

“Blizzards are too O.P.” she said sipping her cocoa.

Sombra returned from the kitchen with more cocoa and joined Hana under the blanket. Both of sipping their cocoa as they stared out the window at the blizzard.

“The Blizzard is going supposed to last all night” Sombra said pulling up the weather on her virtual interface. “ _Por eso odio el invierno_. Good thing we don’t have any missions today.”

Sombra snuggled up to Hana and they both continued to watch the snow for a while.

As she watched the snow, thinking about how they were going to shovel it all, a thought came to Hana’s mind.

“Think we can use my MEKA’s self-destruct to get rid of the snow?”

 

 


End file.
